


Meetings Get Boring. Bring Your Cat.

by Ribbonsflying



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Avengers Support Cat, Bring your pet to work day, Gen, No Romance, No beta we die like mne, Pet Sitting, Steve/Bucky only if you squint, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribbonsflying/pseuds/Ribbonsflying
Summary: Bucky takes his new cat to work thinking no one will know.Everyone soon knows.-This is featuring young Alpine.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37
Collections: BBB Special Events, Stucky Bingo 2020





	Meetings Get Boring. Bring Your Cat.

**Author's Note:**

> For the Bucky Barnes Flash Bingo Square "Alpine." (Card 3, Square 3)  
> And my Stucky Bingo Free Square.

The whole team sat around a conference table. The meeting had only been going maybe fifteen minutes when noise came from the canvas bag in Bucky's lap. Natasha glanced over at it knowingly. Bucky pretended not to notice. Steve was actively still listening to what Fury had to say.

Then Bucky's bag shuffled a little on its own and Tony reached over and grabbed it up before Bucky had a chance to stop him.

"What's in the bag, Skywalker?" Tony asked. 

"Hey!" Bucky yelled and his metal hand grabbed onto Tony's until he dropped the bag. T'Challa caught it with an outstretched hand. 

Tony shook and examined his hand. It was going to bruise in a distinctly Bucky-shaped handprint.

"Give it back to me!" Bucky yelled and he sounded more like a child whose toy had been stolen on the playground than a grown ass assassin in a top secret meeting. 

T'Challa smiled a little and pushed the bag back toward Bucky without peering inside, but it was too late. Alpine stuck her little white, whiskered face out of the top of the bag and then stepped out. She shook herself off from the tussle and then walked across the table over to Bucky.

She stopped at some papers in front of him to sniff and then turned to scratch her chin on the pen in Clint's hand. 

Clint smiled, but before he could reached for the kitten, Carol had already reached over and started scratching along the animal's back. 

"Hey, there, Kitty," she cooed. "Come see Mama." Carol swooped Alpine up off the table and into her arms quickly, scratching her all down her head and back. "Where have you been during these super boring meetings, huh? Have you always been in Barnes's bag?"

It was obvious the kitten wasn't old enough to have been in Barnes's bag for too long. He had been working with the Avengers far longer than the kitten had been alive, but Carol ignored the obvious.

"My turn," Peter said and snatched the kitten carefully from Carol's lap. 

"Are we gonna get any work done today?" Fury asked as he set down his pen. 

"Tony started it," Clint laughed as Alpine decided that Peter's jeans were a good place to sharpen her claws. 

"Ow! Ow!" Peter yelped as he deposited Alpine back onto the conference table.

"What's her name?" Wanda asked, dragging the end of her pen along the table to watch the kitten chase and bat at it.

"Alpine," Bucky answered. Alpine wasn't like a dog so she didn't even glance up at the mention of her name. Instead, she moved on to batting at some of Wanda's bracelets.

Alpine batted at one of Wanda's bracelets as she pulled her arm away and promptly fell right off the end of the table. She handed on her feet in T'Challa's outstretched hand.

The king laughed as he looked at the startled ball of white fur. 

"You've got to get a hold of yourself," he told the tiny creature and she looked at him with interest. He placed her gently back on the table as Fury picked up his pen and started to tap it impatiently. 

The kitten ran back toward Bucky, playfully pouncing along stacks of papers, a few pens, cell phones, and tablets. Bucky reached out his metal hand and Alpine stepped right into it.

"Let me see the cat," Fury's voice sounded solidly. Everyone's smiles dropped and Bucky looked up at their director. 

He glanced at Steve a little unsure, but then held his arm out across the table and let Fury pick up the kitten.

"You're a trouble maker," Fury told the kitten. "You have to settle down."

Alpine just purred up at him unfazed. He placed the kitten in his lap and began stroking her back until she laid down all curled up on his leg.

She spent the rest of the meeting as Nick Fury's best friend. And afterwards, when the meeting was dismissed, Fury handed her back to Bucky very easily. The tiny fragile creature looked perfectly at home being held up by a metal arm.

"A cat?" was all Fury asked. 

"That's Buck's new emotional support animal,"Steve answered. "We can bring you her papers."

"I think she almost became Nick's emotional support animal," Natasha said with a smirk as she zipped up her bag.

"I had every intention of leaving her in her bag," Bucky assured.

Alpine jumped and climbed Bucky's shirt up to his shoulder and perched herself there like a parrot. 

"She won't be any trouble," Steve assured. 

Alpine stretched her neck out and rubbed her head against Bucky's stubbled jaw.

Fury rolled his eyes, but he reached and scratched Alpine's head gently before turning to leave the meeting. Bucky just leaned his head sideways a bit so Alpine could nudge him some more and Steve laughed.


End file.
